Demonlic visits Shugo Chara
by Destroyer FireyDeath
Summary: Demonlic has decided to leave the Fairy Tail world for a bit to go to Shugo Chara world. What is this? Eggs! Enemies! What the why is Demonlic kids again!
1. Chapter 1

**Destroyer: Yo**

**Jackson: Today we are doing a new story because Destroyer got bored of the other one...**

**Destroyer: Derp**

**Felix: What world are we in this time?**

**Destroyer: Shugo Chara**

**Jackson: So we are going to have eggs?**

**Destroyer: Yep**

**Nathan: Wait we laid eggs but we're not chickens!**

**Destroyer: No what he means is we will have guardian character eggs**

**Nathan: Ohh**

**Regal: Yeah this is the remake of The New Student in Destroyer's old account which she somehow forgot which is called LightningEmpressMira**

**Destroyer: Yeah**

**Quinn: Ages for Demonlic... Yeah we are still our ages in the Fairy Tail's Demonlic and Demonlic but kind of different I guess**

**Ages:**

**Destroyer: 13**

**Jackson: 12-13**

**Nathan: 12-13**

**Felix: 12-13**

**Quinn: 12**

**Regal: 11 (Lol you're 11 -D Shut up! -R)**

**Michelle: 12**

**Jack: 12**

**Shugo chara ages:**

**Tadase: 13**

**Amu: 12-13**

**Ikuto: 13 (Yeah he is going to be a kid in this story... This is Tadamu fanfiction but it's mostly about Demonlic... -D)**

**Utau: 12**

**Yaya: 11**

**Kukai: 13 (Oh god I'm getting mixed up! Kukai is going to be 13 I guess... Unless he is 13 in the anime... Haven't watched it in ages -D)**

**Rima: 12**

**Nagihiko: 13**

**That's probably it...**

**Destroyer: Review to tell us who we are missing... I'm not adding Kairi by the way... Pairings: Tadamu, RimaxNagihiko, (Don't remember the pairing name) KukaixYaya, MikixKiseki, DiaxOC, SuxOC, RanxDaichi**

**Jackson: Don't complain to Destroyer that you hate the pairings she made because she ain't going to change it**

**Destroyer: I only watched the anime and only read the last chapter of the manga XD**

**Felix: this is getting to long we need to start the chapter**

**Destroyer: Right START YOU IDIOTS!**

* * *

><p><em>No one's POV<em>

"Destroyer explain to me why we are in this world?" Asked a certain ash blonde haired guy with green eyes.

"We are visiting this world and I need to see how Tadase is doing" said the certain white haired girl with red eyes.

"You got bored of the Fairy Tail world didn't you?" Asked a certain white haired guy with light blue eyes.

"Yep" Said the white haired girl.

_At the school: Tadase's POV_

"Hey did you hear?" Asked a random girl talking to her friend

"Yeah. I heard there are going to be six new students, five of them being boys who might be handsome and one of them being a girl" Said her friend

"I hope the five boys are handsome!" Said the girl.

'Hmm... Now that I think about it, Destroyer did send me an email about visiting for a while...' I thought to myself as I head to the Royal Garden.

_Royal Garden: Amu's POV_

"Amu-chi!" Shouted Yaya as she jumped in front of my face like a mad idiot

I sighed "What is it?" I asked her.

"Did you hear? There are going to be six new students! Five of them are boys and one of them is a girl!" Said Yaya.

"I didn't know that... Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, did you hear any of this?" I asked my shugo charas.

"No we didn't Amu-chan" Said the pinked haired chara named Ran.

"Okay then..." I said as I sat down in my chair.

_School entrance: No one's POV_

"Destroyer are you sure we are going to be in the same class?" Asked Jackson

"Yep" Said Destroyer

"How?" Asked Quinn

"I _persuaded_ the principal to make us be in the same class" Said Destroyer

"Oh god you threated him didn't you?" Asked Regal

"Yes I did" Said Destroyer as they walked into the school entrance to be stared at loads of girls and boys.

_School grounds: Destroyer's POV_

'Great just great people are staring at us!' I thought to my self as I kept on walking with Jackson clinging onto my arm for dear life.

"Jackson stop clinging onto my arm like your life depended on it" I whispered to him.

"I can't, there are girls staring at me like they want me or something" Jackson whispers back to me.

I mentally face-palmed when I heard that.

As we (Demonlic) kept on walking they kept on staring at us. I got pissed off at this.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST STARING AT US LIKE WE ARE ALIENS!" I yelled probably making everyone who is inside of the school hear.

_Royal garden: Tadase's POV_

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST STARING AT US LIKE WE ARE ALIENS!" I heard someone say.

"Did you guys hear that?" Asked Yuiki-san

"Yeah... What was that?" Asked Amu-chan

'I know that voice!' I thought to my self.

"Kiseki, you remember her right?" I whispered to him

"Yes I do that commoner" Whispered Kiseki.

"Tadase why are you whispering to Kiseki?" Asked Fujisaki-kun

"Um... No reason" I said

"Tadase-kun we know you're lying so please tell us" Said Amu-chan

"Okay I give, I know who was the person that yelled" I said

"Who?" Asked Mashiro-san

"My sister Destroyer" I said

"You had a sister?!" Said Ran

"Yes" I said to them

"Then how come we never see her at your house?" Asked Amu-chan

"Destroyer was very ill, she had to go to the hospital until..." I said

"Until what?" Asked Miki

"Until she disappeared" I said looking down

"She disappeared? How?" Asked Su

"I don't know how... But my brother Kazune went searching for her and never came back" I said

"You have a brother?" Asked Mashiro-san

"Yes three brothers. Neil who is in another town working as a animal dealer, his is the oldest well not really... Soul who is in America and Kazune who I think is somewhere in Japan" I said

"What do you mean Neil-san is the oldest not really?" Asked Amu-chan

"The thing is Destroyer was older than all of us brothers together. I believe now she is four hundred years old" I said

"FOUR HUNDRED YEARS OLD AND SHE'S NOT DEAD?!" Shouted everyone expect Kiseki and I

"Yes" I said as I heard the door to the Royal Garden open.

* * *

><p><strong>Destroyer: Done<strong>

**Jackson: Mostly text**

**Felix: True**

**Quinn: This is the first time we had the actual characters to speak**

**Regal: True**

**Nathan: BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tadase: Hi there!**

**Amu: Tadase what are you doing here? Isn't Destroyer suppose to do that?**

**Tadase: Yes but she's watching something...**

**Amu: Oh then let's start!**

* * *

><p><em>Royal Garden: Jackson's POV<em>

"We finally got out of that place" Said Felix

"Yes we did but I had to knock Destroyer out" I said to Felix

As we walked into the doors of a place that looks like a green house we saw people there and little people?

"Guys you can see those little people right?" I asked them

"Yeah" They said to me

_Royal Garden: Tadase's POV_

"Welcome to Seiyo school" I said to them as I walked down the stairs to greet them.

"My name is Hotori Tadase this place here is the Royal Garden where the Guardians work" I said

"Royal Garden?" I heard the white haired light blue eyed boy say.

"Yes the Royal Garden" I heard Fujisaki-san say

I saw the ash blonde green eyed boy holding onto something? Wait no that's a person!

"Um... Excuse me but why are you holding onto that person for?" I asked the boy.

"You mean Destroyer? I had to knock her out to stop her from killing a girl who I think calls her self Yamabuki Saaya" Said the boy

"Wait did you just say Destroyer?" I asked him.

_Jackson's POV_

"Wait did you just say Destroyer?" Asked Hotori-kun

"Yes I did why?" I asked him

"Because Destroyer is my sister" He said

Once I heard that along with the rest of Demonlic expect Destroyer because you know. I dropped Destroyer onto the floor and it woke her up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled at me as she kicked me in the stomach.

Ouch that really hurts

_Amu's POV_

Did she just kick my brother in the stomach?

"Oi you white haired girl" I said. Bad idea

"What do you want?" She coldly said to me.

"Why did you kick my brother in the stomach?" I asked her in my cool and spicy voice.

"Why should I tell you that pinked haired freak" She said to me.

"Hey! I was born this way!" I shouted to her.

She flinched a bit as she covered her ears, "Didn't need to shout at me" She mumbled.

"Ouch... Destroyer you kick hard as always" I heard Jackson say to the girl who is named Destroyer.

_Destroyer's POV_

"No duh" I say to him.

I looked at where we were until I spotted my brother Tadase standing there looking very pale. Aw shit he saw me kick Jackson in the stomach not meant to happen.

I sighed as I walked to him.

"Don't go near Tadase-kun!" I heard the pink haired freak say to me.

"Why not?" I asked her

"Because you might kick him in the stomach!" She said to me

"Why would I kick my own brother in the stomach I'm not that stupid" I say to her.

I kept walking to Tadase and hugged him. He snapped out of it finally knowing what he was doing.

"I'm back" I say to him.

I saw Tadase start crying.

"Hey I didn't come to this world just to see you cry" I say to him softly.

Demonlic expect Jackson looked at me with wide eyes with a look on their face saying 'What the hell I never heard Destroyer say anything softly'.

"Just to tell you Demonlic I only show this side to my family and Jackson" I say to them.

I felt my self losing air because of Tadase hugging me too hard.

"T-Tadase can't breathe" I say to him

"Sorry its that I missed you since you disappeared" He says to me with tears still in his eyes.

I wiped the tears away.

"I know but I have a question" I say to him

"What is it?" Asked Tadase

"Why are there more shugo charas?" I asked him

"There are more shugo charas because children have wish to be something" He told me

"Okay, Kiseki come here" I say

"Yeah what is it commoner?" He asked me.

"I'M NOT A COMMONER I'M A QUEEN!" I yelled at him

"What do you mean queen?" Asked Tadase

I explained to him and Kiseki how I'm the ruler of demons.

"Okay" Said Tadase.

_Lunch (Why should I explain what the hell we study? -D): No one's POV_

"So how come you guys can see shugo charas even though you don't have one yourself?" Asked Yaya

"We're not human" Said Destroyer

"Not human how?" Asked Rima

"Destroyer, Felix and Quinn are demons while Nathan, Regal and I are angels" Jackson said to them

"So that's why you guys could see them" Said Amu

Then all of a sudden they heard someone singing

_Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari Kanashii "ima" o hoshikuzu ni shite Kureru kara shinjite.._

_Umareta koto hokori ni shite Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na Manazashi o kumorasenai de_

_Kono chikara yume no tame ni Kaseru nara umarete yukitai no Ai ni naritai.._

_Itsumo soba de mitsumete kita Osorenai de tabi datte yuku Sono yuuki mabushii.._

_Kurai ginga terasu tame ni Umarete kita inochi no hikari Sono imi o tsutaete itte_

_Sono chikara ai no tame ni Tsukau nara mirai no chizu de sae Kaete yukeru wa_

_Kono chikara yume no tame ni Hateru nara umarete yukitai no Ai ni naritai.._

"Do you guys hear that?" Asked Quinn

"Yeah it sounded like Destroyer singing but she rarely sings in public" Said Felix

They all searched for Destroyer and found her with Tadase under a tree. Tadase's head on Destroyer's lap.

"Destroyer why were you singing before?" Asked Amu

Destroyer didn't say anything but all she did was look down at the grass.

"Why won't you say anything?" Asked Jackson

"Eggs..." Said Destroyer as she fainted

"DESTROYER!" Yelled Demonlic

* * *

><p><strong>Destroyer: Done<strong>

**Jackson: Probably didn't make any sense but whatever**

**Destroyer: Song used: Mermaid Melody Birth of Love**

**Felix: She doesn't own it...**

**Quinn: She got bored**

**Nathan: BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Destroyer: Last time on**

**Jackson: Demonlic Visits Shugo Chara**

**Felix: Destroyer fainted**

**Regal: After saying eggs**

**Nathan: Lets GOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

><p><em>Demonlic's House: No one's POV<em>

"Do you think Destroyer is okay?" Asked Regal

"Probably is..." Said Felix

"Then why are you guys just standing looking at me?" Asked Destroyer

"PIZZA HAS ARRIVED" Shouted Nathan who is standing at the front door looking like a idiot.

"What the hell?" Asked Destroyer as she jumps out of the bed, out of the door and to the front door where Nathan is.

Destroyer glares at the pizza man, her glare is saying 'Get the fuck away from this house now you son of a bitch'.

The pizza man got scared of Destroyer's glare, left the pizza box with the pizza inside on the ground and ran away.

"Destroyer I haven't paid him yet" Whined Nathan

"Shut it Nathan" Said Destroyer as she throws the pizza box with the pizza to Nathan.

_Jackson's Room: Jackson's PoV (duh)_

I heard Nathan say "PIZZA HAS ARRIVED"

I sighed until I heard Destroyer come in to my room.

"Destroyer something you need?" I asked her until I saw her face was red.

"Oh no GUYS WHO GAVE DESTROYER YOU KNOW WHAT?!" I shouted

"NATHAN DID!" Shouted Regal

That idiot... I felt Destroyer go onto my bed

"Destroyer what are you doing?" I asked her feeling a bit scared

"Tired..." She says to me before she falls asleep onto my lap.

_The next day: Destroyer's POV (Just so you know Jackson has put me Destroyer back into my room- D)_

I yawned as I woke up...

I felt something near my legs, I looked down to see a egg.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS EGG DOING HERE?!" Felix, Quinn and I yelled breaking some of the windows.

Everyone of Demonlic even Michelle and Jack came into my room.

"Why is there a egg on my bed?" I asked them.

I picked up the egg and looked at the design.

The design of Destroyer's egg: Looks like Kiseki's egg but red and has a Destroyer's staff through the crown.

I looked at Demonlic's eggs.

_Jackson's egg design: White with a crown in the middle with his staff through the crown._

_Felix's egg: Black with a white cannon on it with claw marks going through the cannon._

_Quinn's egg: Yellow with a black lightning bolt on it with a whip going through it_

_Nathan's egg: Light blue with kusarigama on it with water going into it._

_Regal's egg: White with a yumi on it and a dagger going through the yumi._

_Michelle's egg: Red with a sword that has fire surronding it._

_Jack's egg: Yellow with a sword that has lightning around it._

"What the hell you guys have some as well?" I asked them.

"Yeah we did Desty" Said Jackson

"Desty?" I asked

"Yeah I gave you a new nickname" I heard him say.

_School: No one's POV_

"Hey guys why do all of you look like kids?" Asked Jackson

"The thing isn't on..." Said Destroyer

"Damn we all turned into kids..." Said Quinn

"Doesn't matter anyways... We need to go to the Guardians about this matter" Said Destroyer

Demonlic walks into the school going to the Royal Garden

"Oh yeah guys I forgot to tell you, I will be moving back into Tadase's house" Said Destroyer

"Why?" Asked Michelle

"I have to heal grandmother" Said Destroyer

"That means I'm going back to Amu's house" Said Jackson

Destroyer shrugs as she opens the doors to the Royal Garden.

"Desty!" Shouted Yaya as she went over to Destroyer

"Don't..." Said Destroyer

"Don't what?" Asked Yaya

"DON'T CALL ME DESTY ONLY JACKSON AND MY BROTHERS CAN CALL ME THAT!" She yelled at Yaya as Yaya ran away from Destroyer.

"Destroyer-neechan" Said Tadase

"Yes?" Asked Destroyer as she stopped trying to kill Yaya.

"Kiseki told me you have a shugo chara egg" Said Tadase

"Yes I do have one" Said Destroyer as she takes out her egg.

"it looks like my egg's design but a bit different" Said Kiseki

"Everyone in Demonlic has one" Said Destroyer

_Lunch: No one's POV_

Felix looks at the sky and sighs

"Yo Felix what's wrong?" Asked Nathan

"Nothing... Thinking about the Demon Queen Fest" Said Felix

"Oh okay..." Said Nathan as he leaves Felix alone.

_Destroyer's POV_

I sighed as I looked at the egg in my hand.

'Why do I have a egg anyways...?' I thought to myself.

I saw the egg start hatching. Once the egg has hatched I saw a girl chara.

_Destroyer's chara:_

_Red hair in a ponytail with a crown that looks similar to Kiseki's but completely black with a white jewel in the middle on her head.._  
><span><em>She had her left eye red and her right eye green.<em>  
><span><em>She was wearing a black shirt with a red tie handing loose on it, she had a blood red skirt which for some reason looks like the school girl uniform skirt.<em>

_Back to the story: No one's POV_

"Hello there Destroyer my name is Sumiko, nice to meet you" Said Sumiko the shugo chara.

Destroyer just stared at the chara

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Sumiko

"Your name sounds like someone I know..." Said Destroyer

"Doesn't matter I'm sure the other charas are born" Said Sumiko

"Wait you mean the rest of Demonlic's shugo charas?" Asked Destroyer

"Hai, lets go!" Said Sumiko as she flies off to find Jackson.

Destroyer disappears into the shadows going to Jackson.

_Where Jackson is: No one's POV_

Jackson yawned a bit and covered his mouth.

"Jackson-senpai!" Shouted a girl whose name is Kylie

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jackson

"To marry you of course!" Said Kylie as she hugged Jackson

"G-Get off me!" Shouted Jackson

"**Bow, command, king!** Chara change!" Shouted a voice

"Oi get off me you stupid commoner" Said Jackson in a cold voice

"H-Hai" Said Kylie as she got off Jackson

"Leave" Said Jackson as Kylie runs away

Jackson's chara change wears off "What just happened?" Asked Jackson

"You chara changed" Said a voice

"Who are you?" Asked Jackson

"Your shugo chara!" Said the voice revealing himself.

_Jackson's chara:_  
><span><em>He had black hair with a crown similar to Kiseki's but completely white with a black jewel in the middle on his head.<em>  
><span><em>His left eye was green and his right eye was red.<em>  
><span><em>He was wearing a white shirt with a red tie neatly hanging on it, he had a light blue pants on which kind of looked like the school boy uniform pants.<em>

_Back to the story: No one's POV_

"Your my shugo chara?" Asked Jackson

"Yes I am and my name is Mamoru" Said Mamoru

"Okay then" Said Jackson

"Yo Mamoru" Said a white haired chara named Sumiko

"Hello Sumiko" Said Mamoru

"Who are you?" Asked Jackson

"She's my shugo chara" Said Destroyer as she appeared from the shadows

Skipping part because I have no idea what to type: Demonlic Palace after school: No one's POV

"So have your shugo charas been born yet?" Asked Destroyer

"Yes they have" Said the rest of Demonlic expect Jackson

"Lets see then..." Said Jackson

Michelle's chara comes out

"My name is Shell I'm Michelle's chara" Said Shell

_Michelle's Chara:_

_She has the same hair color as Michelle._  
><em>She has brown eyes.<em>  
><em>She is wearing a black hoodie with a star hair pin in her hair. She is also wearing a black skirt.<em>

Back to the story: No one's POV

Regal's chara comes out.

"My name is Katsu I'm Regal's chara" Said Katsu

_Regal's chara:_

_He has green hair._  
><span><em>He has dark blue eyes.<em>  
><span><em>He is wearing a fancy white suit for some really odd reason.<em>

_No one's POV_

Felix's chara comes out

"My name is Chung and I'm Felix's chara, nice to meet you" Said Chung as he bows.

_Felix's chara:_

_He has blonde hair and some of the sides of his hair looks like pikachu hair._  
><span><em>He is wearing a blue and black armor. He is wearing a long blue scarf similar to Felix's.<em>  
><span><em>He has blue eyes that are similar to Felix's. He is also holding a cannon a bit too big for his size.<em>

_No one's POV_

Quinn's chara comes out

"My name is Anshuk and I'm Quinn's chara, nice to meet you!" Said Anshuk who bowed

_Quinn's chara:_

_He has the same hair color as Dia. His hair is in the same style as Natsu's._  
><span><em>He has pink eyes.<em>  
><span><em>He is wearing a orange shirt and red pants.<em>  
><span><em>He has headphones on his head.<em>  
><span><em>He has a whip on the side of his pants.<em>

_No one's POV_

Nathan's chara comes out

"HIIII MY NAME IS AIRAVATA NICE TO MEET YA!" Shouted Airavata

_Nathan's chara:_

_He has light blue hair that is very messy._  
><span><em>He has green eyes.<em>  
><span><em>He is wearing the same clothes as Nathan but light blue and black.<em>  
><span><em>He is holding kusarigama in each of his hands.<em>

_No one's POV_

Jack's chara comes out

"Yo my name is Agerico, nice to meet ya!" Said Agerico

_Jack's chara:_

_He has purple hair in the same style as Gray's._  
><span><em>He has black eyes.<em>  
><span><em>He is wearing punkish clothes.<em>  
><span><em>He has a sword strapped to his back.<em>

_No one's POV_

"So each of us have a chara now?" Asked Jackson

"Seems like it" Said Destroyer

"And... YOU TWO STOP MAKING OUT WITH EACH OTHER!" Yelled Destroyer as she saw Mamoru and Sumiko making out.

"Hey you two make out why not us?" Asked Mamoru

"Agreed" Said Sumiko

"Whatever..." Said Destroyer as she goes into her room with Sumiko following.

_The next day..._

* * *

><p><strong>Destroyer: Done<strong>

**Jackson: This was mostly about what they look like..**

**Destroyer: True I should do something I suck at describing things**

**Sumiko: We're not a thing**

**Destroyer: I know**

**Nathan and Agerico: BYEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Destroyer: Watching Sword Art Online 2**

**Camron: Good for you**

**Destroyer: What the? Hey you're not meant to be here!**

**Camron: So?**

**Destroyer: -grabs Camron and throws him outside-**

**Jackson: Let's start!**

* * *

><p><em>Saturday: No one's POV<em>

Destroyer groans and wakes up to see Sumiko in her face...

"What are you doing in front of my face?" Said Destroyer calmly.

"You have guests in the living room" Said Sumiko as she flies out of Destroyer's room.

'Guests?' Destroyer thought to herself.

"Whatever... I'm nearly done packing as well..." Destroyer says to herself.

_Few minutes later: Living room: No one's POV_

"Why is it taking Destroyer so long?" Asked Michelle

"Remember she's packing her stuff to go back to her house" Said Jackson

"I forgot about that" Said Michelle munching on her crackers.

"Yo" Said Destroyer as she walks down the stairs wearing something similar to Sumiko's clothing but a bit more punkish.

"Destroyer, Tadase is here to pick you up" Said Felix

"I see... Then see ya" Said Destroyer carrying nothing in her hands and left the house.

"Why didn't Destroyer have anything in her hands?" Asked Michelle

"That's because she can make some kind of space that she puts stuff in" Said Quinn watching a football match on TV with Jack.

_Few hours later: Tadase's house: No one's POV_

"This place hasn't changed..." Said Destroyer going into her old room.

"That's good right?" Asked Tadase helping Destroyer taking out her stuff from her 'space'

"Yes it is" Said Destroyer.

"Who are you?" Asked Kiseki looking at Sumiko

"My name is Sumiko, Destroyer's desire to be a better ruler and protect people dear to her" Said Sumiko

"Destroyer but aren't you already a good ruler?" Asked Tadase

"I may be a good ruler but that doesn't mean I want to protect people dear to me" Said Destroyer placing her staff against her bed.

"Protect people you hold dear to you?" Asked Tadase

"Yes, I will protect Demonlic and of course my family" Said Destroyer as she pats Tadase on the head.

"Really?" Asked Tadase

Destroyer nods

**The door bell rings**

"Who could that be?" Asked Sumiko

"I'll get the door Tadase" Said Destroyer leaving the room.

At the front door

"Yo Hotori" Shouted Kukai

"Wait a minute you're not Hotori?!" Said Kukai

"I'm his sister, Destroyer" Said Destroyer

"Destroyer who's at the door" Asked Tadase as he walked to the front door.

"Hotori is it true that this girl is your sister?" Asked Kukai pointed at Destroyer.

"Yes she is my sister" Said Tadase as he greeted the rest of the guardians.

"Great now I can't say Hotori to her or else it will sound like I'm talking to Hotori!" Shouted Kukai.

"Just call me Deadly" Said Destroyer

"Why Deadly?" Asked Yaya

"Because my nickname is Deadly Demon" Said Destroyer

"Deadly Demon? What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Amu

"It means I'm deadly..." Said Destroyer as she goes into her room

"Tadase-kun do you understand what Destroyer meant?" Asked Amu

"No..." Said Tadase

_Destroyer's room: Destroyer's POV_

"I don't like lying..." I say to myself

"Then why don't you tell them?" Asked Sumiko

"I can't... I don't want Tadase to hate me for what I did" I say tto Sumiko

"Destroyer..." Said Sumiko as she watches me cry.

_Living room: No one's POV_

"So, Deadly is your sister? But she disappeared one day?" Asked Kukai

"Yes" Said Tadase as Destroyer comes into the living room and sits next to him.

"Destroyer don't you have someone to show to the rest of the Guardians?" Asked Tadase

"Sumiko, come.." Said Destroyer as Sumiko flies next to her head.

"Hello! My name is Sumiko, I'm Destroyer's desire to become a better ruler and protect her loved ones" Said Sumiko bowing.

"Hello/Yo" Said the Guardians expect Tadase.

_The next day..._

* * *

><p><strong>Destroyer: I'M GETTING A WRITERS BLOCK<strong>

**Jackson: Really?**

**Destroyer: Yes mayeb... I dunno**

**Nathan: PIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZA!**

**Felix: Bye...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Destroyer: Today we are going to do something weird**

**Jackson: Like what?**

**Destroyer: I'm going to add something called 'Jewel Seeds' which is from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

**Jackson: Okay, this will not be a crossover**

**Destroyer: Because who the hell looks in the crossovers?**

**-People raise their hands up-**

**Destroyer: Okay fine but no crossovers**

**Jackson: Expect for Nanoha and Yuuno coming into the story with other characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

**Destroyer: Oh yeah forgot to say Yuuno will be my brother in this story while Nanoha is Jackson's sister or cousin i guess...**

**Jackson: Probably cousin she has too many siblings... I guess? No wait you have too many siblings in the fanfiction...**

**Nanoha: Lets go Magical Lyrical!**

**Destroyer: ?**

**Jackson: Note: Nanoha and Yuuno are both 13 in this story and probably other fanfiction that Destroyer creates when she is bored.**

* * *

><p><em>School: Class: Destroyer's POV<em>

"Today class we will have two new students!" Said the teacher whose name I can't remember but who cares?

I heard some whispers around the classroom like "Do you think they both boys or both girls or a girl and a boy?" and so on.

I looked out the window waiting for the new students to come. I heard the door open.

I looked to see my other brother Yuuno and a girl who I seem to have seen before...

"Hello my name is Yuuno Hotori Scrya, nice to meet you" Said Yuuno

"My name is Nanoha Takamachi, nice to meet all of you" Said the girl.

"Yuuno-san you can sit next to Destroyer-san over by the window in the last row" Said the teacher

"Hai" Said Yuuno as he walked over to me.

"Haven't seen you for a long time now nee-chan" Said Yuuno as he sat down into the seat next to me.

_(Destroyer talking via mind)_

**_(Yuuno talking via mind)_**

_Yuuno is Nanoha the girl you gave Raising Heart to?_

**_Yes she was the one I gave Raising Heart to. What about you have you gave Angel Heart yet?_**

_No, but I'm thinking of giving it to Jackson._

**_Okay. May I ask a question?_**

_You just did. What is the question you ask?_

**_Who is that little person floating next to your head?_**

_Sumiko, my shugo chara_

**_Hmm... I heard of those I think Nanoha has one as well but it's probably still in it's egg._**

_Do you have one?_

**_Yes, in my bag still in egg form._**

_Okay we should stop now this is getting too long._

**_Yes..._**

_Lunch:Royal Garden: No one's POV_

"So you two are Nanoha and Yuuno?" Asked Amu

"Yes" Replied Nanoha and Yuuno

"Hmm..." Said Miki

"Something the matter Mi- commoner?" Asked Kiseki

"He was about to say Miki" Whispered Ran to Suu and Dia. they both nod.

"I sense two shugo chara eggs from them." Said Miki.

"That's because they do have shugo chara eggs" Said Felix.

Nanoha and Yuuno shows their shugo eggs:

_Nanoha's shugo chara egg design:_

_The whole egg was pink and in the middle was Raising Heart's staff form (If you never seen Raising Heart's staff form search it on google -D)_

Y_uuno's shugo chara egg design:_

_The whole egg is green and in the middle is a light green shield._

"So what are your dreams?" Asked Kukai who was visiting.

"My dream is to protect someone I hold dear" Said Yuuno

"My dream is to get stronger and protect people I hold dear" Said Nanoha

"Those are good dreams I guess..." Said Destroyer as she looks at Yuuno's egg.

Destroyer stares at Yuuno's egg and gets bored of staring at Yuuno's egg.

"Destroyer why were you staring at my egg?" Asked Yuuno

"Don't know..." Said Destroyer as she changed into her ferret form expect she didn't know she changed...

"Destroyer..." Said Jackson

"What?" Asked Destroyer

"Why do you look like a ferret?" Asked Nathan

"Because I'm a shapeshifter that turns into a ferret, Yuuno can also change into a ferret, Tadase can't" Said Destroyer

_After school: No one's POV_

"Yuuno who are you living with now?" Asked Destroyer

"I guess I will be living with you two again" Said Yuuno munching on a cracker that Destroyer gave him.

"How's the progress between you and Nanoha?" Asked Destroyer.

"W-What progress? We're only friends nothing more!" Said Yuuno blushing a bit.

Destroyer smirked and teleported Yuuno to where Nanoha is staying...

_Nanoha place: Nanoha's POV_

I was just about to take a bath until I saw a magic circle which was red appear in front of me.

There I saw Yuuno in front of me blushing really hard. I noticed that I was naked. I screamed and pushed Yuuno out of my bathroom.

I heard someone laughing and looked out the bathroom window and saw Destroyer laughing her head off. I threw something at her to make her be quiet.

_The next day: Tuesday: No one's POV_

"Destroyer why do you have a bump on your head?" Asked Nathan

* * *

><p><strong>Destroyer: Question for the people who read this fanfic<strong>

**Felix: Why do people support Amuto even though Ikuto is like 17 years old**

**Demonlic: BYE!**


End file.
